


Coitus Interruptus

by LissaBear



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and YangPuns, remember Pyrrha's semblance, think about the ship name...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has no idea how loudly she had whispered her terrible pun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

Yang had no idea how loudly she had whispered her terrible pun, but if Ruby's head hitting wall out of sheer embarrassment was any indication, it was far louder than she realized. The sisters had been headed back to the apartment they shared with Wiess and Blake after a night out on the town, and as they tipsily snuck in they caught sight of a surprising scene. 

Their roomate Blake's lips was currently latched onto one Pyrrha Nikos, leaving the mother of all hickeys on the the statuesque beauty's neck as she gently moaned at the sensation. And to complete the awkward moment Pyrrha was gently scratching at the base of Blake's pointy black ears, causing the faunus to gently purr as she left a necklace of bruises on her brand new girlfriend.

So Yang being the brilliant master of tact, subtlety, and timing that she is, turned to her sister and drunkenly asked, "WAIT...Does this mean that Pyrrha is a... _ **Pussy Magnet**_?"


End file.
